foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Akira
'Raven_Akira '(formerly Rick120) is a film director. He is the founder of and current owner of Class - R Films. History Raven first joined ROBLOX on June 30, 2008, originally as Rick120. He at first taking up an interest in place building and spent until the end of 2010 building aircraft; during which time he met his good friend Madformerspro. After viewing ROBLOX 2012: End of Roblox and Army of Brothers, both directed by Revenger123, as well at The GodBuilder by DonCurrency, Raven started his career as a director. Raven decided to sign up to ZZRoblox Studios, and set to work on his first ROBLOX feature, which was finally released on October 15, 2010 as Day of Destruction. Raven soon discovered and joined a group known as 'Vortex Security', and later created the film Vortex Security: War of the Raiders. War of the Raiders was a surprising success, bringing about two sequels; Vortex Security: Game of Guns and Vortex Security: Endgame, as well as the prequel: Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm. In early 2014, Raven set to work, with fellow collaberator Madformerspro on Dream Clouds, however an extremely troubled production ultimatley resulted in the film's cancellation, which led to the release of Transition, an autobiography that details the troubled production behind Dream Clouds, o''n October 15, 2014 at Octoberfest. History would quickly repeat itself however with ''The Fall of Gary Bush in January 2015. The production received severe backlash by a fellow director to a point which Raven ultimately dropped production all together. The film was officially recut, reshot and remarketed to Reflection in March, the short was released on April 3, 2015 to a polarized audience reaction. Raven went on to on act as Producer for The Renegade, the reboot to Hyperblue, which he also assited in writing The film was released in September 2015. His next directorial release was Transparency- which was released to an overwhelming acclaim- this was followed by Obligation in November 2015. In April 2016 he released Dream Clouds (Reboot), followed by The House (Reboot) in June. Raven had then been in production of Injustice until around December 2016 when he decided to put his focus on another project after feeling tied down creatively. In January 2017, he released Transgression. Two weeks later he decided to split Injustice into two part, releasing Part 1 on February 1, 2017. He is at present is currently working on an extended cut of the film, titled Injustice: Mortal . Raven, released Saxon: A VS Declassified File in September 2017 a reboot to the Vortex Security series. On May 23, 2018, the sequel Mission Blackout was released, with a short film follow-up Alliance: VS not long after that. On September 2, 2018, he offically changed his username to Raven_Akira. Future productions include Talvovski, the third film in the VS Declassified Universe as well an anthology film Black Sparrow. Raven had originally been slated to direct Injustice: Armageddon, however on November 21, 2018 he decided to step away opting to focus on the development elsewhere. However, he came back onto the project to finish Injustice: Mortal, releasing the full film on June 9, 2019, finishing what he started after 3 years. Director Filmography Producer Filmography Category:Directors Category:FOXHOUND